


柚御：必定带来胜利

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 重温漫画突然想到，如果一切都是反着的呢？所以写了这篇。现实美好的世界才是现实，唯一的遗憾也在最后化解。而弥赛亚的世界才是万夜的梦，都是朦胧的不清晰的片段。如果现实可以普通的上学生活，那么大家都不会又憎恨和厌恶吧？穗波，糸织，及川他们也都可以和平共处吧？被万夜联系着，在熟悉当中彼此相互支撑。只是这里教团设定很含糊，没有提及。而梦中让小太郎死去的原因，万夜也没梦清晰，应该没有穗波和園他们，因为这里的穗波是他的朋友啊。文章一开头的话，贴近漫画里的话。以及万夜温和的笑容凝视，也是漫画里餐桌上那张表情。
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	柚御：必定带来胜利

“下周就是比赛了吧？你可要获胜啊。”  
柳橙汁里的冰块被塑料杯中的吸管搅得冰块咣当响，万夜一只手托着下巴笑眯眯的开口。

“喂喂，不要给我施加压力啊。”  
谈到此事，小太郎就尴尬的挠挠头，握着笔的手不断用笔尖戳着课本上的笔记。  
别看他平日训练认真努力还对比赛充满信心，可是面对万夜对他的信任，他就是会不好意思。

要说不紧张是不可能的，但小太郎一直都在努力培训，勤恳的磨练自己。他热爱着柔道，抱着自信与坚定的意识向着目标前进。  
而功夫不负有心人，他以自己的实力赢得一次次冠军，终于携带着众人的希望走向全国。  
此刻的他心中没有雾霾，只要想到未来的那场大赛，他便不由自主的内心腾起热流。他紧张却又兴奋，滚烫的掌心不经意的攥住了笔，锁紧的眉头下却是双炯炯有神的眼睛。  
那副浮现在脸上的笑容，仿佛他早穿越时间，身处在大会的赛场上。

“会赢的哦。”忽然万夜的声音把小太郎唤回来。  
小太郎这才松开笔，抬起头，竟然发现万夜在托着腮对他微笑。

那是张带着和煦温柔笑意的脸庞，眼角和嘴唇的弧度是平日万夜所不会展露的慈爱。  
男孩像是欣赏一般洒下的注视久久不离去。不贴合年龄的成熟感酝酿出别样的端庄，像是在安抚小太郎，又像是早已放心般默许他放手一搏。

不过刚碰上视线几秒，万夜就眯起眼睛露齿一乐，变回了小孩子的模样歪歪脑袋，轻快的调侃起来，“毕竟是小太郎吗！肯定会赢的吧？我会到现场看你唰唰唰几下把对方撂倒的英姿哦！”  
气氛一下子从刚才刹那的宁静里恢复过来，现实的声响再次渗透回耳畔。万夜低头含住吸管，咕噜咕噜的吸着柳橙汁，好似先前那副稳重慈祥的大人模样都不见了踪影。

不知如何应对的小太郎只是眨眨眼，可习惯了与这样的万夜相处，所以他心底不知怎么就有了理解和答案。于是他明明带着感激，却又只能苦恼的摇摇头，最后抛下句“你又施加压力给我了”的抱怨，便重新把注意力回到了手头的复习题里。

……

小太郎在全国大赛上稳扎稳打，赢得了最后的胜利。自然庆祝也不能少。  
就这样，这一夜变得格外热闹，小小的村舍中聚集来许多人。大家杯酒言欢，送来美食和礼物作为贺礼，祝福这名有潜能的年轻人的未来之路。

热闹之余，小太郎也有些累了。他从感动和愉悦的气氛里缓过来，看着熟悉的朋友和街坊邻居们同家人们攀谈的热闹画面，他有几分不舍还有几分感慨。  
只不过当他下意识去寻找那个身影时，却没看到。刚才轻飘飘的感觉没了，他从几口小酒的酒精下站稳脚步，四下寻找起来。  
不过没费什么功夫，因为他越过身旁的窗户就发现了万夜在外面。

白衣男孩坐在庭院中人工溪流旁的长椅上，草坪和树阴在夜晚呈现出接近黑色的墨绿，但反而让他淡泊的身影在衣服的衬托下显得清洗又朦胧。  
万夜只是坐在那里抬着头，好似越过树梢上稀疏的枝叶赏着月光。但是小太郎一看过来，他就像是早就发现似的回过头，隔着远远的距离晃着腿，冲这边摆了摆手。  
小太郎眯起眼睛，却无法很好的分辨出万夜的表情。也许是因为室内的灯光太过明亮，道旁的路灯太过昏黄，把阴影的部分的色调也染深了不少。

等小太郎拿着一件外套跑下去时，万夜已经没刚才那么欢快。他靠在椅背上显得格外安静，不过侧过来的脑袋却一直盯着屋内，越过窗户，他一直注视着人们。  
“你怎么在这里啊。在这里会着凉的，身体还好吗？”小太郎操心的走过来，把自己的外套一把抛在了万夜身上。  
万夜夸张的发出唔唔的声，把罩到自己脸上的大衣取下来，却看起来挺开心的将其展平，和毯子似的抱在怀里盖好。  
“是累了吗？”小太郎此刻露出担忧的神色，回头又望了一眼屋内的景象。与那里热闹的氛围不同，这里的安静显得格格不入，万夜如同落了单。

“没，我只是喜欢这样而已。”万夜轻松的回答，并没有任何不开心的样子。  
他所言不假，小太郎知道庆祝宴会那种地方不合适万夜，可是这次也是万夜同意和支持后，大家才聚集而来的。但这都是为了小太郎，万夜自己觉得怎么样都好。  
这几日万夜陪着跑了很多地方，比赛也都好好的去加油。不过这对于万夜的身体情况来说，有点劳累过度了吧？现在夜晚的风轻拂而过，小太郎很怕这会让万夜的身体情况下降。

但是他没想勉强万夜融入不喜欢的环境，也知道这样子的万夜实则就是累了吧。只不过在疲倦下，深情深处隐藏着其他感情，那才是万夜藏匿在这个地方的根本原因。  
小太郎这样思索着，慢慢在他旁边的空位坐了下来。耳边是溪流的声音，还有晚风中树枝细微的厮磨声。好似有虫鸣从远处传来，却又被隐约盖住。  
两个人一瞬间都沉默了，平日总是直言和喜欢找小太郎说话的万夜，现在也没了话语。就像是从先前的气氛里脱离出来喘口气，他们只是呼吸着外界的空气，反倒和一旁屋内传来的音乐和嬉闹声形成对比，仿佛与世隔绝。

“呐，小太郎。”  
万夜于一旁开口，可是却再度盯着空中仿佛要被飘来的云层吞没的月光，喃喃自语似的陷入到无法让人摸索出真相的气氛里。  
“嗯？”小太郎不确定的皱起眉头，却除了等待对方开口别无他法，只是他有些不安笼罩心头。  
但和他气氛相反，万夜却挂着似有似无的笑意。  
“我有件事要向你道歉。”

他们不约而同看向彼此，小太郎却忽然掉入进万夜的双瞳间。好比陷入映着月亮的水潭当中，他屏住呼吸，却没有挣扎的持续下沉。  
他不禁感觉到那份美丽，却又感到凉意。明明那张脸含有温度，可竟让他后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，吊起的心脏堵住住了喉咙。

“奥运会时我不能去给你加油了。”  
万夜如此说到，这时候小太郎才发现，对方是在伤心。可这不是全部的感情。明明有不甘和歉意，可是又没有沮丧和灰心，甚至在深处仍有一道光。  
“但是你会站在颁奖台上哦，”像是这份巨大的遗憾未能将信心击垮，万夜努努嘴后冲他眨眨眼，说的既爽朗又放松，如同这些都不是什么惊人的事。

小太郎还没从他的话里回过神，大衣就被蹦起身的万夜哗啦一声抛到头上。  
像是恶作剧完了，万夜一边乐着一边跳着脚步起身离开，但还是被立马拔下衣服的小太郎抓住了手腕。  
“喂，那个是什么意思？”小太郎有些发白的脸色不是因为夜晚降温，而是因为他勾画出刚才那些句子背后会有的画面。“为什么要说这样的话。”

万夜却甩来了他的手，但力度不重。没有拒绝，反而有点躲避，或者说刻意不讲给他听，把时机都给错开。  
“我只是觉得提前告诉你的话，你到时候就没那么失望了。”万夜把双手背到身后，像个小孩子似的欠身昂头观察小太郎的脸，又脚跟着地的前后晃晃身子，便后推开衣服不让对方捉住的模样，“你不信我的话吗？”

小太郎僵住了，随后他把落空的手垂下去，承认的点点头。  
“我信。”  
他一直都相信，而万夜也不会在这时候对他撒谎。  
万夜总能看到些什么，不论是逝去的，还是曾经的，而或者未来。万夜说的没有错，所以现在就道歉也是因为此后没机会了吧？

万夜对他的回应满意的点点头，随后拍了下他的胳膊，就嚷嚷着“这时候说给你抱歉啦，所以还是回去吧”的话，便敷衍了事的二度道歉完便先一步跑回了屋内。  
而小太郎捏着手中的大衣，在隐藏于心底的答案前深呼了几口气，不得不整理情绪面对这个未来会有的现实。

……

此后万夜再也没提起来那件事，小太郎也没能开口问过。因为一切都那么明了。如果问了，质疑了，就像是让这件事崩塌掉一样，只会弄伤得更深。

小太郎顺利大学毕业，开始作为柔道奥林匹克候补生进行强化训练，向着专业选手的生涯前进。  
之前的日子里一切如常，没有任何变化，也没有让他的轨道发生更改。  
他会和万夜一起学习，会早晚坚持训练，会因为考试焦头烂额，也会在休假时出去疯玩。他在节日里和家人朋友们欢庆畅饮，在祭奠时陪万夜去看烟火，还会在学校的活动里大显身手，幸福得不留遗憾。

不过在他去海外做强化训练后的两个月后，忙碌之余他发现自己和日本那边联系的少了。只是等到他终于从封闭训练中解脱后，却是日本那边先联络了他。  
糸织在电话里说，万夜在一个月前病倒了。也因为长期恶化的关系，和心脏的问题，他久久昏迷不醒，到底何时能醒来，谁也不知道。

……

小太郎从海外归来后，他在病房里见到了昏迷不醒的万夜。久久睡去，又久久无法醒来。  
万夜呼吸微弱而均匀，表情过于平静，像是他下一秒会睁开眼…但这件事没发生。

“万夜留了纸条给你，”穗波出现后递给了小太郎一个信封，没有拆过的痕迹，谁都没有偷偷打开来看。可这也证明了万夜在昏迷之前就想到了这件事，所以才会提前准备了信。  
不过打开后，只是很简短的几行不连贯的话。  
《即使去不了你的比赛，你也要好好训练啊。你很强的，小太郎。你会赢得金牌的。》

对了，万夜已经道过歉了。  
小太郎回想曾经那个画面，喉咙哽得酸痛。  
他双手撑在床边晃着脚步像是稳不住似的，盯着下方那张安详的脸，却不知道能说点什么。  
接着，很少在人跟前哭的他还是掉眼泪了，泪水掉在那张过于白皙的面庞上，恰巧流入眼角旁，但人却根本没有睁开眼的迹象。

“即使你那么早就都知道了，也不要那个时候就对我道歉啊！”小太郎捏住的拳头举起来又放下。他无处敲打宣泄，也不愿吵到周围。

——提前告诉的你的话，到时候你就没有那么失望了。

“你这不还是吓到我了嘛！总是这样叫人担心，为什么还是这样一副平静的表情呀！”  
说到这里，像是一口气吐完了力气。小太郎吸着鼻子，声音也下小去，只有细细的喘息在一次次挤开他胸口的苦闷和思念。  
接着他抬起手，用手指一点点抹掉落在万夜脸上的泪水。拇指擦过不睁开的眼帘和睫毛，却又有新的泪水掉上去。

“你不来看，我还是会失望的啊。”  
直起身，小太郎昂头让眼泪倒回眼眶，好不让其继续弄湿万夜。深深呼吸了一口医院中的消毒水味，艰难的平复了情绪。

……

虽然说了那样的话，可是并不是全部的真心。小太郎回去继续训练，继续按照安排进行各种封闭训练和海外的加强培训。  
他不放慢自己的速度，也不会萎靡不振。  
对万夜的挂心是一件事，但追随目标也是另一件事。他持续不断的吵着目标前进，同时他深知这也是万夜希望看到的。  
所以他每次一走就几个月，对严酷的训练毫不怠慢，也不气馁和不安。日子也照旧过，与新的队员结成朋友，生活和关系上也保持良好的。

穗波和糸织反而成了小太郎最常联系的人。  
以前并不那么亲近的，现在却聊得频繁。只是话题也很有限，从万夜的近况开始，以万夜和训练嘱托的话题结束。  
但小太郎会从他们那里得到祝福。说起来还有点奇怪，这些话从那两个人口中说出来总是有点微妙，可是最近听多了也习惯了。  
即使说话时糸织总是一板一眼，穗波则有些别扭，可是谁都没有违心。  
因为那个未来的大赛，是万夜曾真心希望去现场观看的呀。

…

一晃一年半，万夜的手术在决定后也准备好了。捐献器官的人是个在车祸中抢救不来的年轻人，这一切都只是一份善意。  
手术当日，小太郎在外省参加着联合训练，未能到场。但是他第二日就赶了回来，只是手术成功了，万夜却没有醒。  
医生也只能举出可能性，醒来的情况还是要看万夜自己。就像是有什么屏障隔阂开了万夜与外界，让他留在了里面。

“我会把胜利带给你的。”  
再去海外进行最终集训之前，小太郎在万夜的耳边说。  
他坐在这张椅子上一天一夜，最后在一旁的空床上睡了过去。第二天清晨，他在心电仪的哔哔声中醒来，凝视着万夜的脸许久。  
心电仪重的心跳如此平静而有规律，和他即将迎接奥林匹克的紧张心情截然不同。只是当他和万夜道别后离开房间时，他并没捕捉到心电图内高出的心跳。

万夜努力活了下来，用全新的心脏跃动着。  
他对小太郎的离开抱有不舍，同时也满满都是鼓励和激昂。

……  
……

枪声接二连三，接着在食指扣动扳机下，前方冲来的人被射入脑门的子弹打向后方，随后应声倒地。  
就在下一秒，另一个敌人忽然从斜侧冲出来。就在要被攻击时，熟悉的人推开他并隔到中间，用身体扛下攻击，成功的把对方打倒在地，且补了一枪。

“小太郎！”

“没什么大事，”小太郎帅了帅刚才被撞痛的手腕，确认并没有扭伤。接着他回头一本正经的说，“好了，去和前辈们汇合吧——”  
可是小太郎却忽然愣住了，并且转正身子后观察着他的脸，端详起来，“御池？刚才那一下没什么的吧，你那么吃惊的吗…”

他。  
万夜。  
——吞口气之余才察觉自己咽几口口水，刚才睁大的眼眶有些发酸。  
他也有点不懂自己怎么反应那么大，所以立马恢复到了平日的状态，提起嘴角随性的乐几下。  
“没什么，只是你出来的太鲁莽了，撞的我好痛，”万夜抬手揉着刚才被小太郎退出去的肩膀，咧着嘴转了转脖子活动那附近的肌肉。

“还不是因为你要被袭击了吗！”瞧见不但没被道谢反而抱怨自己的万夜，小太郎恼羞成怒的吼了声。随后也像是意料到对方不会听，所以也就不管那么多了，“快走啦，时间不多了。”  
“好好好，知道了，”万夜应着同时用手重新捏了捏抢找回感觉，随后跟着小太郎一起冲入黑暗。

……

月亮和太阳酱合而为一，不分日夜。  
将成为照耀众人的温柔光芒。

“万夜。”  
他笑了。

而他却哭了。

“终于叫出口了。”  
“你已经不需要当神了。成为只属于我的神吧！”

血不断被白色的丝绸吞下，一路带着分量和温度爬上他的袖子。  
胳膊好重，好湿，好痛。  
他抱着的那具身体在不断湿去血液，失去生命，离他而去。他无法承受失去对方，同时这也只能是他们之间才能完成的约定。

他们将会合而为一。  
在自己身体里一直共同的活下去。

“你是我的救世主。”  
“真正的——”

……

什么？  
他听不清。

有什么声音在耳边响彻，打断了小太郎最后要吐露的那个词  
。  
是什么啊，小太郎？  
“真正的”什么啊？  
你倒下了，闭上了眼睛不再说话的话，我怎么会听到呢？

他大哭起来，可是他连自己的哭声也听不见。  
耳边的声音越来也大，越来也清晰，他逐渐停止哭泣，抱着那具温暖的身体，抬头困惑的看向天空寻找着。  
没想到接下来他却看到了不同的场面，了不起的画面。那副画面笼罩下来，如此辉煌耀眼。

掌声。  
国歌。  
金牌。  
小太郎的梦想实现了。

万夜看着，听着，不知觉哭着哭着就笑了。  
原来还是可以实现的——

……  
……

《获胜者是日本代表的柚木小太郎！！日本获胜！！柚木小太郎为日本赢得了今年奥运会的第一块金牌！！》

电视里的解说员慷慨激昂的喊着，画面的镜头划过观众席，日本前来的观众们都站起来疯狂的鼓掌欢呼，手中的国旗猛烈挥舞。  
接着镜头再下来，小太郎自豪的笑容映入其中。他明亮的眼睛里闪烁着光，汗水附着的肌肤折射出的光彩使得他的脸颊挂着红润和满足。  
他举起手挥舞，接着虔诚的深深鞠躬，对来自远方赶来为他加油的人们道谢。堆积的情绪在这一刻无法自动的越过笑脸传达出来，他浑身上下都洒满了光辉。

《第二名是——》  
电视继续播放，同时屋内也传来了松了口气的声音和欢呼的叫声。只是和前排围在电视前的人们不同，他们身后的病床上却格外安静。  
床中的人闭着眼一动不动，点滴中输液的袋子被坠出颗颗水纹，心电图还是不被任何时间所干扰的继续有规律的响着。

小太郎比赛时，万夜不能到场。但也是因为这样，每日他的病房都会开着电视，尤其是小太郎比赛时，早早就调好了台。  
穗波和糸织都来了，他们围坐在万夜床边，屏住呼吸认真的看着电视里大洋那边的比赛。  
他们也不知道为何会聚集在这里，也许是觉得能让万夜苏醒的，也只有柚木小太郎了吧？他们在这里代替万夜见证，便是一种“约定”。

其他熟人也陆续赶来，大家都在这个单独的病房里找到自己的位置，守护着万夜观看完整场比赛。  
最终他们终于在胜利里欢呼出声，相拥流泪，欢笑赞美。那份持续多年的联系在这一刻透过电视和海的距离，统统冲入这个房间。

随后小太郎走上颁奖台，在国歌下佩戴上金牌。  
那是多少年前承诺的话，如今在这一刻实现了。  
对，就像是被指引一样，他真的如万夜所说，带来了胜利和金牌。

……

“果然，得到了金牌呢。”

忽然，干涩沙哑的声音细微颤抖着穿透电视里的歌声，人们吃惊地回头，而床上的少年则虚弱的一笑，自豪的情绪让他的每个字都充满力量。  
“我就知道他会赢。”

这是奇迹吧？  
也或许是必然吧。  
他眼底闪烁着光，来自他，也来自柚木小太郎。

……

奥运结束，小太郎归来日本。迎接他的重人当中，万夜正坐在轮椅上。  
白色的水袖随着交叠的双手覆盖住腿，掩住被毯子盖住的下半身。万夜暂时无法起来走路，全都是因为康复的身体还带着术后的副作用，但是他在努力坐着复健，每日都在努力的迈步。  
小太郎上去抱住了他，金牌从他脖子上垂下，隔着衣服轻轻拍在了万夜的胸口。  
他真的把胜利带回来了。

“我啊，做了一个很长很古怪的梦，”留下来聊天时，万夜惆怅得谈起自己沉睡的日子，竟然苦笑不已。只是他这次真诚的显现了自己的感情，没想到却是几分“哀伤”和“怀念”。  
“小太郎和我一起出任务，一起拿着武器为国家杀人。”瞄到小太郎哑口无言的模样，万夜一字一句的讲出来。“然后我失去了你，你用你的一切拯救了我。但是你活在了我的身体里，和我合而为一。”  
万夜咬了咬嘴唇，这一刻他显得特别像是个小孩子，“我不想失去你。”

“我也一样不想失去你。”小太郎似乎说了和梦里一样的话。只是他的小太郎起身后再度用力地搂住他，嘴唇贴在了他黑色的发丝上，把炙热的呼吸撒匀，诚意的给予轻吻。  
“你不会失去我的。”  
“啊，也是，”万夜笑起来。

是啊。这好比太阳一般温柔有力的拥抱，不就是就是最好的证明吗？  
小太郎就在这里。回到了他的身边。带着实现了的愿望，同他在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 重温漫画突然想到，如果一切都是反着的呢？所以写了这篇。现实美好的世界才是现实，唯一的遗憾也在最后化解。而弥赛亚的世界才是万夜的梦，都是朦胧的不清晰的片段。如果现实可以普通的上学生活，那么大家都不会又憎恨和厌恶吧？穗波，糸织，及川他们也都可以和平共处吧？被万夜联系着，在熟悉当中彼此相互支撑。只是这里教团设定很含糊，没有提及。而梦中让小太郎死去的原因，万夜也没梦清晰，应该没有穗波和園他们，因为这里的穗波是他的朋友啊。文章一开头的话，贴近漫画里的话。以及万夜温和的笑容凝视，也是漫画里餐桌上那张表情。


End file.
